


Mothman

by Ya_cinnamon_rolls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boyfriends, College AU, Cuddling, Hunk is mentioned, M/M, mothman is scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_cinnamon_rolls/pseuds/Ya_cinnamon_rolls
Summary: Lance learns Rule #1:Don't google Mothman before bed.





	Mothman

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after I made the poor decision to google Mothman late at night.
> 
> (Mad shoutout to my best friend that reads everything I write.)

Sometimes Lance didn’t really know what he was talking about.

Don’t get me wrong, Lance was a smart guy—really smart—but sometimes he liked to talk about _everything_ , and well, he didn’t _know_ about everything. Take conspiracy theories, for example. Those were his boyfriend’s territory and he tried. He really did. But ever since he had tried figuring out just what the Illuminati was and how it worked what the fuck it all exactly meant, well… he’d kind of given up on those.

He’d stick to making jokes about movies he’d never seen.  

So conspiracies—he only knew about them through Keith. Everyone had heard of Area 51. But actually knowing _why_ Area 51 was so sketchy? He didn’t have the sources for that. Keith did. He didn’t. Conspiracies were hard to get a pinned down definition of. Everyone had their own story.

But sometimes his curiosity got the best of him, and he regretted ever letting his boyfriend sway him into researching things like that. Because suddenly, it was midnight and he was staring at his ceiling, body burning hot, heart beating slightly faster than normal. And he was jumpy. The shadows were moving. He just _knew it._

Meanwhile, Hunk peacefully snored across the room. That did nothing to lull him to sleep.

Fuck this.

 

_> >[1:23 am] keef k_

_> >are you up?_

_< < [1:24 am] keef k_

_< <Barely…. why?_

_> >[1:25 am] keef k_

_> >Can’t sleep_

_< <[1:26 am]keef k_

_< <You can come over.. But be quiet or you’ll wake Shiro_

It didn’t take him more than five seconds to jump out of bed and out of the door, quickly pacing down the lit hallway towards Keith’s dorm room. He pushed the door open as quietly as possible, the hall light casting a slip of vision towards Keith’s bed near the window. It shut behind him, and he took a few long strides on his toes before plowing into Keith’s bed, eliciting an airless _‘umph_ ’ from the other boy.

“ _What_ is wrong with you?” Keith asked, moving to allow for Lance’s comfort.

“Nothing,” Lance whispered, pulling the comforting up and over his head, his heartrate immediately beginning to calm now that he could wrap himself around Keith.

His boyfriend pulled the comforter down, eyeing him suspiciously.

“You’re being weird,” he whispered.

“I’m being weird?” Lance asked, returning his volume. “You’re being weird.”

“How am I being weird?”

“You don’t normally ask me these questions, that’s weird.”

Keith rolled his eyes and fell back against the pillow. “Babe, you’re breathing hard and I can feel your pulse from here.”

Okay, maybe his heartrate hadn’t calmed down as much as he thought.

“It was nothing, just couldn’t sleep,” Lance shrugged, trying to snuggle into the pillow and hide himself in Keith’s neck.

“Why not? You usually sleep fine.”

Lance just shrugged.

“Hunk watched a scary movie tonight.”

“Hunk hates scary movies.”

“Shit,” Lance whispered under his breath. Keith heard it, and propped up on his side in an attempt to match Lance.

“What did you do?”

Lance made a slightly appalled face. “What?”

“What did you do?” Keith asked again, more incessant.

“I didn’t do anything!”

“Oh my God,” Shiro’s voice bellowed from across the room. “Would you two shut up?”

Keith let out a harsh breath through his nostrils.

“Lance, babe, what’s going on?” Keith whispered. Lance stared at him, his mouth in a hard line.

“You’d laugh at me.”

“I always laugh at you.”

Lance smirked a little. “Yeah, but you’d think I’m stupid.”

“No, I won’t. I swear.”

“I….” Lance sighed and gave up, hiding his face. “I googled Mothman.”

Keith blinked. “And?”

“And he’s scary as shit, Keith.”

Keith watched him for a second before gasping and pulling him closer. “Mothman scared you.”

“Mothman didn’t scare me, he’s not real. He just…it was creepy and I got in my head. Just need someone to be with right now.”

“Don’t be stupid, Lance. Mothman is real and it’s okay that you’re scared,” Keith told him seriously, nearly rocking him. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I should have warned you.”

Lance pushed himself away and narrowed his eyes his boyfriend.

“Mothman isn’t real, he’s just creepy.”

Keith shook his head. “Babe, you know I’m an expert on this, okay? I know when conspiracies are fake and this one isn’t.”

“Stop trying to scare me.”

“I’m not trying to scare you, Lance. Mothman is real, and it’s completely factual. But seriously, you shouldn’t worry. He’s only seen out in the woods. Like everyone that’s seen him has been in the woods when he flew over them so he won’t be here.”

“How…how many people have seen him?” Lance asked quietly.

“A good dozen, I’d say,” Keith said, running his hand through Lance’s hair, both of them sticking to each other like glue. Suddenly they were both awake and hyperaware of everything around them. “And he hasn’t hurt anyone. He’s just trying to live his life.”

There wasn’t a response for a few moments.

“He’s not real, there’s no way,” Lance finally whispered.

“The news reported on him again last year,” Keith told him.

“Shut up.”

“I can’t hide what’s out there.”

“Shut the fuck up, Keith.”

Keith didn’t respond. Instead, he kept a tight grip on his too-scared-too-sleep-boyfriend and they lay together for a while in silence. The comforter had been pulled all the way up over Lance’s head, just reaching the bottom of Keith’s chin, and a fan hummed from the middle of the room.

Apparently it was windy outside, because something scraped against the window.

Lance screamed a little bit. Keith gasped. Both of them held a death grip on each other.

Shiro let out a frustrated groan and grabbed his pillow.

“I’m taking your fuckin’ bed,” he announced, presumably to Lance, before flinging the door open. “I hope Mothman eats both of you.”

Lance squeaked and dug his face into Keith’s chest.

Keith, wide-eyed, stared at the wall, willing his heart rate down.

There was no way Mothman would be all the way there, right?

He was in college and safe, right?

They didn’t speak again for the rest of the night, but they didn’t sleep very much either.


End file.
